Happy Halloween!
by Yuniran
Summary: When Nico declines the invitation to Muse's Halloween party, will Maki find out why? Halloween One-Shot.


**A/N: First of all, sorry this fic is extremely rushed! I kind of procrastinated, then forgot I had to finish this the day before halloween(because timezones). Next week I will go back to updating the other fics ヾ( °▽° )ノ **

**Hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

><p>A small girl stood alone in her very, very pink room, examining herself in the full-body mirror. Her hair was a deep ebony, tied in two ponytails with small black rubber bands, invisible under her fluffy white panda hat. Two little black tufts protruded from the top of the headwear, giving her the appearance of said animal. The rest of her costume sported a similar soft texture, as well as the solid place and white colors. Her midriff was clearly visible under the strapless piece of white and black clothing covering her chest. The short skirt she wore did no justice in terms of concealing her legs, hanging high on her thighs. Around her heck lay a white collar, a red ribbon with a little golden bell attached.<p>

"Nico, are you done yet?" The voice of an impatient child shouted. "Yeah, hurry up big sis!" Another called as the thumping of feet resonated in the small apartment.

"Be patient!" Nico replied, making one last check over her outfit. She smiled to herself, posing in the mirror as the door swung open.

The three younger Yazawa siblings stood in the doorway. Kokoro wore a frilly pink princess dress, a little gold tiara placed atop her head of dark hair, identical to that of her older sister. Kokoa stood next to Kokoro, her arms crossed over her chest. Two little brown wolf ears protruded from her head, a matching pair of paws on her hands. A fluffy tail hung from her back, bobbing as she ran into Nico's room. "Let's go trick or treating already!" She barked, wrapping her arms around Nico's waist.

"Soon, soon. Give me five more minutes, okay?" Nico patted her sibling on the head, shooting the three a reassuring smile. "Now go wait in the other room, I'll be out soon."

Reluctantly the children exited Nico's room. Kotarou trailed behind the other two, his vampire cape dragging on the floor. With a sigh, Nico plopped onto her bed. Her gaze wandered around her room for a bit, before landing on her phone. _I wish I could have gone._ she thought to herself, lazily reaching for the device.

Of course she was bombarded with the responsibility of watching her siblings the day of Halloween. Normally she wouldn't have minded taking her sisters and brother trick or treating like any other year, though this year was different. The other members of Muse invited her to a party together with the nine of them, to which she regrettably turned down. "It's alright, I'll have just as much fun as them tonight!" Nico thought out loud, pumping a fist in the air. She jumped up, grabbing her bag before sprinting out the door.

"Who's ready to go trick or treating?" Nico ecstatically shouted, getting am array of 'Yeah' and 'I am!' in response as she met her siblings in the main room of her apartment. "Does everyone have their bags?" She asked with a smile on her face, watching as the three children clutched onto their candy bags. "Don't lose them! You can't get candy without them." Nico lectured, holding up her own bag for emphasis. "Lastly, do any of you need to use the toilet? We aren't coming back for bathroom breaks, so use it now."

Kokoa smiled sheepishly. "Don't leave without me!" She called as she bolted towards the restroom.

"Anyone else?" Nico asked, giving Kokoro and Kotarou a look as she put her hands on her hips.

"I'm good!" Kokoro chirped in response, followed by a mirror of "Good!" By her brother.

Nico and her remaining siblings took residence around the table in wait for their sister's return. Just then, the buzzing of the doorbell filled the room. "I'll get it!" Kokoro called, hopping towards the door.

_Is it Mama?_ Nico excitedly thought to herself, her expectations rising. _Maybe I can go to the party after all!_ "Kokoro, who is it?" She asked cheerfully, a smile on her face as she hopped up. Her mood immediately faltered upon listening peeking around the corner. "I guess not." She mumbled, puffing her cheeks.

"Ah, good evening Maki!" Kokoro greeted, gesturing for her to come in.

"Same to you." Maki replied, fiddling with a lock of fiery red hair as her lavender eyes darted around the apartment, as if she were looking for something. "Is Nico home?"

"Yes! She's in the other room, follow me!" Taking hold of Maki's hand, Kokoro lead her to Nico.

As the guest came nearer, Nico rushed to sit down before they arrived, crossing her legs and folding her arms. A small bead of sweat dropped its way down her forehead as she pretended to act normal. "Maki?" She feigned surprise as the two entered the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Why did you decline the invitation?" Maki blurted out with her lips pursed together in a frown. "You never said why, everyone is worried."

Sheepishly scratching her cheek, Nico held up her hands in defense. "Well, you see..." She began, glancing over at her siblings, who gathered together as they discussed trick or treating plans. "Mama- I mean, m-my mother was busy tonight, so I have to take them out." Nico explained, embarrassed at her slip up. Thankfully, Maki didn't seem to have noticed.

"You could have told us, idiot!" Maki grumbled.

"It was none of your business!" Nico couldn't help but notice Maki's twinkling violet eyes discreetly dart everywhere around the room except for her, a tinge of pink on the girl's cheeks. With a smirk forming in her lips, Nico slipped closer to the redhead. "Do you like Nico's costume? It's super fluffy! Do you want to feel it, Maki?" She whispered, almost inaudibly as she kept wary of the fact that there were children around.

The blush on Maki's face spread, deepening every second that passed. "N-No! Why would I want to do that? Shut up!" Fumbling over her words, Maki dropped her head into her hands in embarrassment.

Nico laughed to herself, reveling in her personal victory as she felt a tug at her skirt.

"Nico, I want to go trick or treating!" Kokoa moaned, her little hands clenched in fists as she pouted at her older sister.

"Sorry, sorry. Five minutes, okay?"

"Okay!" Kokoa replied excitedly, counting to herself as she hopped back to her other siblings.

"So is that the only reason you came?" Nico inquired, seeing as Maki recovered from her earlier embarrassment. "Because I have to take them out soon, they're getting impatient."

"Yes. I was just curious, that's all. It's not like I care or anything."

As Nico was about to come up with another clever retort, her three siblings matched up to her. "Nico, can Maki come with us?" Kokoro asked, her ruby eyes shimmering as she held her hands together in a pleading manner.

"Please!" Kokoa added, running towards Maki as her tail bobbed up and down.

"Um..." Maki was lost for words, unsure how to respond to the three exuberant children.

"You don't have to. Aren't they waiting for you back at the party?"

"Not really, I told them I'd be late since I came to see you."

"So you want to come?"

A disgruntled expression settled upon Maki's face as she crossed her arms. "I have nothing better to do, so I suppose I'll stick around for a bit." She stated, pretending to sound uninterested.

Kokoa squealed in excitement, wrapping her tiny arms around Maki. "Thank you Maki!"

"But you can't go trick or treating without a costume!" Kokoro pointed out, gesturing to Maki's casual clothing.

"I don't need to trick or treat, I can just hold your bags for you or something…"

Kokoa stared into space, deep in thought before a lightbulb went off in her childish mind. "You can borrow mine!"

"I really don't think that's a good idea."

Nico finally intervened, shooing Kokoa off of Maki. "Don't worry! Super Idol Nico Nico Smile will handle this!" She chimed, holding up her hands next to her head in her signature pose, which her siblings mirrored after her. "You three be good and wait here, alright? Make sure you have everything, we'll be back in five minutes." With that, Nico gripped Maki's wrist and dragged her out of the room.

"Nico, I don't need a costume." Maki stressed as they rushed into Nico's room.

"Yes you do! How do you expect to get any candy like that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing." Nico giggled at her own joke, leaving Maki in the middle of the room as she rummaged through her closet. "I know it's here somewhere…" She mused, her cardinal red eyes glistening as she held the outfit above her head with a triumphant grin. "Here it is!"

"I'm not wearing that." Declared Maki the second the costume came into view.

In Nico's hands rested the fuchsia dress she wore during their Halloween performance. It came fully equipped with a pair of light pink cat ears and paws, along with a matching tail. "You have to, I don't have anything else. Plus, I went through all this trouble to find it for you." She huffed, handing the clothes to Maki. "You can go put that on while I look for the cape."

"Weren't you listening? I'm not going to wear this!" Maki gawked at persistence as the Halloween costume was ushered into her hands. "It won't even fit on me! You're too small-"

"Who're you calling small?" Nico snapped, interrupting the other girl mid-sentence. With a groan, the self-proclaimed idol chucked the black and orange cape at Maki. "Just hurry up, will you?"

"Don't tell me what to do…" Maki grumbled as she exited the room.

_She's so stubborn!_ Nico thought to herself, a discontent expression on her features as she trudged to the main room, where she sat with her siblings in wait. _She should be grateful that I'm doing this!_ Taking a deep breath, Nico pulled up her idol persona. "Do you guys have everything? As soon as Maki finishes, we're leaving!" She sang as three positive responses were thrown her way. "Ah, but Kotarou, leave your hammer at home, okay? You don't want to lose it while we're trick or treating."

"Trick or treat…" Kotarou repeated, his eyes full of wonder as he laid down his toy hammer.

With a content huff, Nico placed her hands on either side of her hips. "Looks like we're ready to go!" As if on cue, the shuffling of Maki's feet was evident from behind. Blood rushed to Nico's cheeks while her ruby orbs glued themselves to the redhead's body. The outfit was indeed tight on her, just as she'd complained about before. The frilly skirt of the dress hung high on her thighs, not leaving much to the imagination. A blush as dark as her crimson hair flared across her cheeks as she pulled at the hem of the dress with her fluffy pink paws, as if doing so would somehow make it longer. The cloth clung to her well formed body, a bit tight around the chest area.

"D-Don't stare! I told you it was too small, idiot! This is all your fault…" Maki rambled, suddenly feeling self conscious due to the amount of eyes on her, all the same shade of red.

It took all of Nico's self-restraint to tear her gaze away. _She's too damn adorable, this is unfair._ "My fault?" She scoffed, laughing at the false accusation. "You're the one who came unprepared!"

"I didn't know I was going to go with you!"

"But you wanted to, didn't you?"

Maki fell silent for a few moments, glancing to the side in dismay. "Whatever, let's just go already." The redhead's cool demeanor was broken as a small hand slipped into hers.

"I want to walk with Maki!" Kokoa declared, shaking in anticipation as the group exited the apartment. Before Maki could refuse, Kokoa had already clutched onto her with no intention to let go.

"That's not fair, I want to walk with Maki too..." Kokoro voiced her opinion, lightly pulling her sister's arm.

Kokoa stuck out her tongue, making a face at Kokoro before pulling her arm away from its captor. "No way! I called it first!" She shouted, gesturing for Maki to follow her. "Let's go Maki, before they catch up!"

Maki, lost for words, aimlessly trailed after the small girl, who tugged at her rather hastily. "We should wait for them Kokoa, we don't want to get lost."

"I don't get lost! Nico taught me how to get home!" The werewolf girl announced proudly, puffing out her chest.

Nico watched the event unfold, her lips pursed together as she witnessed her own siblings fighting over Maki. "Who wants to walk with Nico Nico?" She chimed in, striking her signature pose as she waited for the three children to rush to her side. Unfortunately, no answer came as Kokoro, Kokoa, and Kotarou continued to swarm around the redhead, whose face blatantly displayed her discomfort. Sighing in defeat, Nico was forced to pluck Kokoro and Kotarou off of Maki with much difficulty. "Kokoa got there first. You two can have a turn later, okay?"

"Aww, but Nico..." Kokoro sulked, releasing Maki's hand as she slumped over to her elder sister.

"You and me can hold hands! Kotarou too!" The inky haired girl hummed, intertwining either of her siblings hands. "Now that we're done with that, let's go trick or treating!"

The five costumed figures stepped out of the apartment complex, excitedly scampering out into the night.

_Maybe I'll get a turn to hold Maki's hand too._

* * *

><p>"Tired..." Kotarou muttered, dragging behind the group, his bag of candy faintly dragging on the ground behind him.<p>

"It's going to break if you carry it like that." Nico gingerly scolded, no anger evident in her tone as she lifted the boy with a grunt.

After an hour or so of constant trick or treating, their bags were full, as were their Halloween spirits. Nico couldn't recall the holiday being this exhausting, especially after a mere hour. Kokoa's eyelids began to droop as her clutch on Nico's hand faltered. "We're almost home, Kokoa."

Behind her stood a drained Maki, whose face looked more worn out than either of her siblings. In contrast to the sleepy aura, Kokoro merrily skipped beside Maki, whose hand hung limp in the little girl's grasp. The only sound accenting the silent night was Kokoro's high-pitched voice, which happily held a one-sided conversation with Maki, who didn't seem to be listening any longer.

As much as she didn't want to admit, Nico's thin arms began to ache carrying her brother. _Did he gain weight? Or did I just get weaker..._ She thought to herself distastefully, picking up her pace. _He definitely got heavier._ Shouting encouragements to keep the others trucking, her throat grew dry by the time they arrived at the apartment. "Almost there guys! Keep it up!"

In the entrance of the apartment building stood a woman in her middle ages, her long ebony hair tied up behind her head. Her eyes were an alluring ruby, just as her children's. She wore a welcoming smile on her lips, which grew wider as the five approached.

"Mama!" Kokoa shouted, shedding her exhaustion as she ran to her mother, now bursting with energy.

"Welcome back! How was trick or treating?" She asked, bending down to make eye contact with Kokoa.

"Fun! Look at all my candy!" Kokoa held her filled bag up with pride, her tail nearly wagging with anticipation.

"Very nice! You're going to share it with me, right?" Nico's mother laughed to herself as Kokoa pouted, before nodding in agreement.

Nico's breath heaved out of her as she handed Kotarou to her mother, dramatically falling to the ground. "So...heavy..." She muttered between pants.

"You're just weak..." Maki began, cherishing her now free hands while Kokoro skipped away to her mother.

"Who're you calling weak?"

"Are you really asking that?"

A motherly voice chimed in, examining Maki with interested eyes. "So Nico, is this the friend you were telling me about?"

Nico immediately turned red as she ran to her mother, flailing her arms in distress. "Mama! I-I don't know what you're talking about!" She shouted hastily, whispering in her mother's ear. "You're embarrassing me!"

"That's my job as a mother!" She replied, winking at Maki, whose cheeks heated up as well.

"Stop it Mama!" Nico threw herself at the elder woman, hiding her embarrassed face in her mother's blazer.

Maki spoke up, her voice disgruntled as she fiddled with her hair. "W-We should go, before we miss the party..."

"You're right!" Nico let go of her mother, nervously sliding over to Maki. "I-I'll be home later tonight Mama..." She called out, lightly pushing the redhead as a signal to walk faster.

"Have fun!" Her mother replied, waving her goodbye while ushering her other three children into the apartment.

As soon as the duo was out of earshot, Nico let out the breath she'd been holding since her earlier conversation. "Sorry about that."

"You told your mother about me?"

"N-No! She doesn't know what she's talking about...she probably had a long day at work, o-or something..." Nico pulled excuses out of her pocket, throwing them at Maki as the two walked together to the club room, where the rest of Muse was waiting.

"Whatever you say, I guess..."

The rest of the journey was filled with an awkward silence, too thick to be broke by either girl. The trail leading to Otonokizaka Academy was pitch black, illuminated only by the moon's weak rays. In the distance, a light shone in the building's entrance where seven school idols chatted amongst each other.

"Nico! Maki!" A girl with light chestnut hair tied up on one side of her head exclaimed, running up to the pair. "What took you so long?" Honoka wore a pair of floppy dog ears, surprisingly fitting to her personality.

Maki was dragged off by Hanayo and Rin, who reveled in the similarity of their costumes, which both resembled felines.

"You're just in time, Nicocchi! We're about to go on a test of courage." Nozomi announced, gathering everyone around. "Since we're already paired up, Nico and Maki will go together." She smiled, glancing at her tarot cards. "We'll go to the nearby park behind the school, and split up there. There are no streetlights, so be careful!" With that, the nine members of Muse traveled to the park.

Nico fell into step with Nozomi, who grinned curiously as she shot the panda-girl a knowing look. "So Nicocchi, why is Maki wearing your clothes?"

Folding her arms across her chest, Nico was grateful Nozomi couldn't see the blush that spread across her face like wildfire. "No reason!" She waved it off as if it were nothing. "She didn't have a costume, s-so I lent her something of mine."

"You stuttered!" With a triumphant giggle, Nozomi took her little victory and ran off with it, cutting any chance of retaliation from the twin-tailed girl, who stood there with her mouth agape.

"Stupid Nozomi..." She grumbled, coming to a halt as the group arrived at the site.

"Everyone knows what to do, right?" The spiritual girl repeated the basics of the game, mainly directed towards Maki and Nico. "We'll all go delegate ways, and meet up at he other side of the park. Remember to look out for spirits! This forest is _haunted_!" She spoke slowly in a deep tone for dramatic effect. The nine girls split off into their respective groups, each heading off on different trails.

"Why do I have to go with you..." Maki complained, frowning as the two walked together in the dark.

"I could say the same! They already split up before we got here, so you should have walked faster."

"It was your fault we were late in the first place."

"You didn't have to come with me!"

As Maki was about to make a clever retort, a bloodcurdling shriek filled the black forest, recognizably coming from Eli. Both Maki and Nico unintentionally hopped closer to one another, clutching to each other in fear. As the scream died down, Maki was first to push herself off of the other. "W-What was that?"

"I don't know...b-but it's Eli, right? She's scared of the dark..."

"But what if there was something _in_ the dark..." Maki exclaimed, her voice uncharacteristically cracking.

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

Nico would've gladly continued the argument, if it weren't for the dreaded feeling that they were being watched. "Let's just hurry and get out of here..." She suggested, internally wishing she just stayed home.

Clouds formed overhead, temporarily blotting out the moon and its pitiful rays of white light. Shadows ruled the forest once more, shrouding the path in darkness. The wind howled through the rustling trees, which stretched above them like giants in the night.

Nico inched closer to Maki, hesitantly taking her hand captive. "Wh-what are you doing?" She stuttered, jumping at the sudden contact.

"I-I get a turn to hold your hand too...this place is scary anyway..." Nico mumbled, intertwining their fingers as Maki have no resistance. _Her hand is warm, it feels so nice._ Nico thought as the test of courage didn't seem so scary anymore. That was, until a flash of light shot behind them.

The duo froze in place, reluctantly turning to the source of the light. In the brush, a small red light floated in midair, darting every which way as it threatened to flash once more. It was ok longer than three seconds before the current situation caught up to Nico's brain, her ruby eyes widening in fear as a shrill scream escaped her lips. The warmth left her hand as Maki bolted without a second thought. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes as Nico chased after the redhead. "What the hell are you doing, don't leave me!"

* * *

><p>As the two ran off into the dark forest, a tall figure dressed in white stepped out of the bushes. Her hair was a royal purple, tied in two low ponytails by green scrunchies, which matched her turquoise eyes. In her hand she held a camera, a little red light emanating from the lens. Scrolling through the recent pictures, she chuckled to herself. The bright screen displayed a picture of two girls; one in a panda outfit and the other a cat, their hands intertwined. "Cute."<p> 


End file.
